


White bunny | jongsang

by flowerwoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bunny Kang Yeosang, Dom Choi Jongho, M/M, Master/Pet, Neopronouns, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Sub Kang Yeosang, bondage bunny, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwoo/pseuds/flowerwoo
Summary: Rich ex-sugar daddy, now-boyfriend jongho leaves yeosang in their suite and comes back with a bondage bunny in his hands, god knows what jongho wants to do with it and what he’ll do to ruin poor bunny Kang Yeosang. Spoiler alert: both of the bunnies get ruined.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	White bunny | jongsang

“Hey babe I’ll be going off now”

“Mhmm'' Yeosang hummed in response, not looking up from his phone where he was scrolling through social media. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jongho adjusting his tie in the mirror. The two were currently staying in a hotel for a relaxing weekend. A time where they can both enjoy and bask in each other’s presence, until Jongho had a last minute meeting he had forgotten about. How did Yeosang end up here? Well, it was straightforward. Yeosang had applied for a sugar daddy to pay off his college debt and it landed him here, with Jongho. The latter started off as a sugar daddy before Yeosang drunkardly admitted his feelings for Jongho which luckily for him, Jongho felt the same. 

“I promise I’ll be as quick as I can hm?” Yeosang looked up from his phone, eyes widening when he saw his boyfriend in a dark purple fitted suit with a matching black turtleneck as innerwear. His eyes scanned Jongho, taking in the beauty of his boyfriend before him. Jongho’s hair was slicked back, revealing his forehead, different from the other times he wore his hair to work.  _ God the forehead, why doesn’t he show his forehead more often? _ He continued admiring Jongho, noticing how tight the pants were. So fitting that he could see the way Jongho’s thighs moved as he walked. 

Before he even got the chance to register how close Jongho got to him, Jongho leaned towards him, giving Yeosang a quick peck on the lips, as a form of saying goodbye. Yeosang’s instincts worked faster than his brain, pulling Jongho closer to him by his tie to deepen the kiss. “Hey.” Yeosang finally snapped out of the fuzziness in his brain. 

“Hm?” Yeosang asked, puppy-eyed. 

“You ruined my tie, are you really  _ that  _ horny?” Jongho asked jokingly, standing back up straight to straighten out his tie. 

‘Well it’s not my fault my boyfriend is dressed up like the sexist man on earth. Do you really have to go to that meeting~? Can’t you just stay here and spend time with me?” Yeosang whined, his voice appealing. He crossed his arms and huffed, hoping Jongho would notice. 

Jongho chuckled. “Well thank you for your compliment baby, but remember these meetings are how I’m paying for our bills. So unless you want to go broke, I suggest you be a good boy and wait patiently for my return.” He said as he walked back towards Yeosang, tilting his chin upwards to face him. “Hm?”

Yeosang pouted. “Fine. But can I have one more kiss though?”

“Are you gonna ruin my tie again?”

“No sir.”

“Okay then.” 

After breaking apart, Jongho whispered into Yeosang’s ear, “be good bunny” as a reminder. Yeosang would have been lying if he said that didn’t affect him. There were goosebumps on his arm as evidence. And with a click of the door, it signified Jongho’s exit. 

Now Yeosang was left alone in the hotel room for what he assumes, an hour or two. With two hours to occupy, he decided to take a nap. Sleep the horny-ness away. But his plan of napping was almost ruined when he just couldn’t find the right position. All the tossing and turning and he  _ still  _ couldn’t get himself to sleep. Even turning up the air conditioner to make the room colder did not work. As the last resort, he decided to get his white rabbit tail plug that Jongho had gifted to him randomly from his suitcase. The reason as to why exactly he brought it along is unknown though, he was just glad he had brought it. He never remembered a time where he did not fall asleep with either a plug or Jongho’s dick inside him. It was simply his guilty pleasure that always worked to putting him to sleep. 

For extra measures, he dug through Jongho’s suitcase to find a matching, white oversized hoodie. He found the lube in the corner of his suitcase and crawled onto the bed, hands shaking with excitement. Popping the cap open, he squirted some lube onto his hand, just enough to prepare him to put the plug in. Then he rested his head onto his pillow and inserted a finger into his hole, slowly scissoring in and out before he added a second finger, and finally a third. By the time he had inserted a second finger, his dick was already hard and leaking with precum. It took everything within him to not touch himself, knowing that if Jongho found out he had touched himself without his permission, he wouldn’t be able to get what he wanted when Jongho came back from his meeting. And he  _ really  _ wanted to get something from Jongho tonight. He’ll just have to be patient, just as Jongho told him to do. Everytime he scissored in and out, he had purposely missed his prostate to not send him over the edge. 

Finally, he inserted the plug and wrapped himself in the thick blanket, feeling content at the sensation and the scent of Jongho. He didn’t have to look into the mirror to know that he looked extremely adorable right now, he knew Jongho wouldn’t be able to resist this sight. 

  
  


\--------------------

Jongho briskly walked down the corridor, holding a white and fluffy stuffed bunny with extremely long ears. He had come across it when he was scrolling through social media and decided to purchase it for Yeosang, relating the stuffed animal to his boyfriend’s pet name, bunny. It had coincidentally arrived at his house the same day and so he decided to go home after the meeting to retrieve it, making it an apology gift to Yeosang for being the cause of his meeting interrupting their time together. Upon entering the hotel room, he saw his baby bunny sleeping soundly. All cuddled up in the sheets with a white hood, him recognising it as his hoodie. He knelt down, face to face with Yeosang, admiring him for a few seconds before deciding to wake his baby up with kisses. 

“Bunny look,” Jongho said, placing the white stuffed animal on the sheets, “it’s you.”

Yeosang’s eyes fluttered open, a smile creeping up onto his face. 

“Mhmm,” Yeosang hummed, briskly grabbing the white bunny from Jongho to snuggle up against it, smiling with content. 

“My boyfriend was previously basically begging me to not leave and now he’s choosing a stuffed animal over  _ me _ ?”

“Come on get up, I’m giving you permission to ruin my tie now. Wasn’t that what you wanted?” He said as he walked to the edge of the bed, pulling open the sheets in one smooth action. 

The sudden rush of cold wind caused Yeosang to curl up into a ball, the new angle giving Jongho a clear view of the fluffy plug.  _ Oh _ , Jongho’s imaginary lightbulb lit up. He knew Yeosang fell asleep easily when there were things inside him, it was somehow comforting for him. 

“Jongho-” Yeosang sat up, still holding onto the bunny, his face contorting from uneasiness to pleasure when the plug hit the right spot with the angle he was sitting in, causing a whine from him. Jongho watched, spotting a tiny tent forming from under his hoodie. He crawled towards Yeosang, caressing his face. 

“Oh bunny, were you being a good boy? Did you touch yourself?”

Yeosang looked at him, teary-eyed from previously yawning. “No sir. Goo- good bunny.”

“Hm, I know. Good bunny, just for me. My good bunny.” Jongho praised Yeosang, giving him more forehead kisses. Each time he did, his eyes were slowly forming into bigger crescents. He was always so fond of Yeosang. 

“Listen bunny, can you do me a favour?” Yeosang’s eyes twinkled. He always wanted to be a good bunny for his master. 

“Can you hump this bunny for me? I would  _ love  _ to see that.” Jongho smirked slightly when Yeosang wasn’t looking, he had already planned this when he saw the other use of the bondage bunny, other than a cute stuffed animal meant for cuddling. 

Yeosang quickly nodded, putting the stuffed animal between his legs and adjusting himself to a comfortable position. 

“Wait hold on.” Jongho grabbed the two ends of the stuffed bunny’s ears. “Put your wrists together.” Yeosang did so, looking puzzled. Jongho took the bunny’s ears and tied them around Yeosang’s wrists, restricting his hand movement. Once Jongho was done tying his wrists, Jongho motioned for him to continue. Yeosang slowly crawled, going back to the first position he was originally in. He started off slow, trying to find the right position and once he found it, he picked up his pace, chasing for his release. Jongho watched carefully, his eyes never leaving Yeosang’s body. 

“S- Sir I- I’m gonna-” 

“What is it that you need bun?”

“I-I wanna cum. Please!” Yeosang wailed, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Go ahead bun, you’ve been good.”

And with a last high-pitched moan, Yeosang came all over the bunny, chanting thank you’s to Jongho as he continued to ride out his high. Jongho let him calm down for a bit before speaking up again, “is that all bunny?” Yeosang turned around, slightly confused. 

“Go on, do it again. I know you want to.” He knew that Yeosang could take more despite him being tired from cumming once right after waking up. Yeosang would want another release once more before zoning out but today, Jongho felt like bringing him over the edge. 

Yeosang understood Jongho easily, going back to humping his (now ruined,) stuffed bunny. Jongho gave a nod of encouragement, before going back to the edge of the bed to continue watching Yeosang get ruined. It wasn’t that hard to get back into it for Yeosang, it had only been the first orgasm of the night so he wasn’t that sensitive, yet. A few more thrusts and he came all over the stuffed bunny again, looking at Jongho with eyes practically begging him to let him stop. 

“Again.” Yeosang obeyed Jongho’s orders, humping and thrusting into the bunny’s warm fur again. Midway, he let out a sound, “Ahh~”.

“Hm? What is it you want bunny?” Jongho teased. He recognised that sound. It was when Yeosang needed his mouth to be full.  _ Just like the little whore he is.  _

“Sir I- I need-” Yeosang’s voice was muffled, his face half buried into the pillow. 

“Use your words bun.” Jongho’s voice now grew stern, almost taunting. 

“I want your dick in my mouth sir.  _ Please _ .” Yeosang pleaded, tears threatening to fall. 

Jongho patted his boyfriend’s head , Yeosang not breaking his pace. “Good bunny, so good.” He gave Yeosang a light kiss on the forehead before unbuckling his pants, pulling them down in one swift motion and whipping out his painfully hard dick. Yeosang’s mouth was already prepared, taking in all of Jongho’s dick like his mouth was made for it. Both of them let out a moan at the feeling, Jongho adjusting slightly before picking up his pace, roughly thrusting into Yeosang’s warm mouth. 

“Baby I’m almost there. Where do you want it?” Jongho asked. 

Yeosang pointed to his behind, pulling away from Jongho’s dick to respond. “Please inside me sir. Please I’m stretched enough I’m sure!”

Jongho lifted Yeosang’s chin, “Okay since you’re so sure,” he pulled him closer. “If anything happens to you, it’ll be on you.” Yeosang nodded, whimpering softly. 

Jongho moved to position himself behind Yeosang, taking out the plug to replace it with his own dick, just as how Yeosang prefers it. Slowly, he inserted himself into Yeosang, gasping at how tight and warm it was. Yeosang felt the slight stretch as Jongho got deeper and deeper, eyeballs rolling at the sting of the stretch. Once Jongho bottomed out, he heaved a deep sigh of relief. Finally, he got what he wanted. A few more thrusts into the stuffed bunny and Yeosang came again, followed by Jongho soon after. Yeosang’s walls clenched around Jongho, as if milking him. 

“Do you want the plug?” Jongho asked. Yeosang nodded. 

“Words baby.”

“Yes sir. Please.” Yeosang breathed out shakily, his voice hoarse from how roughly Jongho thrusted into his mouth. Jongho thinks he may have gone too far and accidentally bruised Yeosang’s throat. It’s okay, he’ll check again with him later. Right now, he knows Yeosang needs rest and needs to put his baby back to sleep. He inserted the plug back in, un-tied Yeosang’s hands and took the passed-out Yeosang into his arms, settling him back onto his pillow before carefully covering him with the blanket. Then he took the stuffed toy bunny that was currently drowned in Yeosang’s cum, into the bathroom to give it a bath before going back to the bed to check if the sheets have been dirtied. Clever Yeosang was careful to not spill any of his cum onto the sheets, only aiming onto the bunny. 

Once all the cleaning and checking was over, he headed back to cuddle with Yeosang, the latter immediately nudging at Jongho’s neck the moment he felt arms around him. “Did I do well?” He asked softly, warm breath hitting Jongho’s neck. 

“Yes baby, bunny did so well. Bun is so good, I love you.”

Yeosang hummed, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year's eve! Take this as a late christmas present or a way to start the new year idk. Anyways my girlfriend calls me bun (which I absolutely love) and also the bondage bunny on tiktok gave me an idea so I guess that's how we ended up here baam. I was originally planning to make this a seongjoong fic but realised I have written too much seongjoong, pls go check out my other seongjoong fics <3 it would mean the world to me. Feel free to leave a kudos/comment!! Thank you~


End file.
